


Vermelho

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony faz Steve perder o controle e Bruce tem de ajudar a limpar depois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589715) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> Traduzida com autorização.
> 
> Segunda parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.

Tony havia dito para Bruce que iria substituir a camisa. Bruce acreditava nele. E realmente apreciava isso. Mas ele não conseguia se livrar daquele sentimento de “eu só tenho duas camisas”, mesmo que Tony teve insistido em encher seu o guarda-roupa com camisas que custavam mais do que o seu primeiro carro. Então Bruce se encontrava na pia da lavanderia enorme do Tony, seus dedos enrugados por ficarem submersos por tempo demais, seus óculos salpicados com pequenas gotículas. A água não estava mais cor-de-rosa, finalmente, mas a camisa ainda estava descolorada, manchada. Com um suspiro, o doutor abriu o armário próximo à pia, procurando por um removedor de manchas. Mas ele sabia que mesmo se a camisa ficasse perfeita, todas as marcas removidas, Bruce não seria capaz de se esquecer de como se sentiu coberto com o sangue de Tony.

 

Bruce sempre imaginou que se tivesse de cuidar de Tony, seria por causa de uma briga com um terrorista ou ladrão de banco ou gênio alienígena ou algo assim. E tinha sido assim mais de uma vez. Na semana passada mesmo, Bruce teve de consertar o ombro de Tony, que ele usou para parar uma caminhonete fora de controle. Não que Bruce se importasse de ser responsável pelos primeiros socorros de Tony, ou mesmo do resto do time. Ele só não gostava de ver Tony ferido; não por causa da dor, mas porque ele sabia que Tony odiava se sentir vulnerável e necessitado. O que Bruce jamais esperara, entretanto, era o que aconteceu em uma de outras formas calma quinta à noite.

 

Ele não tinha bem certeza de como tudo começou. Bruce estava no canto do sofá, seu nariz em um livro. (Quase literalmente. Ele realmente precisava de óculos novos.) Clint e Tasha estavam for a ajudando Fury com Deus sabe o que, e Thor estava visitando Jane. Isso deixava Bruce, Steve, e Tony sozinhos pela tarde. Então Steve começou a folear um de seus muitos blocos de desenho, arrancando algumas das páginas, o que aparentemente ele achava terapêutico. Tony estava no chão, páginas de esquemas, ideias de design, e fórmulas espalhadas ao redor dele. Apesar de toda sua tecnologia, algumas vezes ele preferia raciocinar assim com um lápis na mão. E Bruce estava perto de uma luminária e se deixava imergir em uma biografia de Henrique VII.

 

E foi então que, ao que pareceu subitamente para Bruce, Steve e Tony estavam gritando um com o outro, a face do soldado vermelha de raiva e as mãos do inventor fechadas. Bruce se afastou do livro apenas a tempo de ver Tony no chão, sangue espirrando de seu nariz, e Steve saindo da sala, parecendo ignorar as marcas de pegadas que deixava nas notas de Tony. Então Bruce se levantou, ele estava ao lado de Tony, seu sangue quente e vermelho vibrante corria pelas mãos de Bruce, sua camisa retirada e pressionada contra o nariz de Tony e o sangue já estava se espalhando por ela, ele estava enojado como não esteve em muito tempo. As coisas chegaram ao ponto que Pepper correu para ajudar, tendo encontrado o capitão no corredor, um kit de primeiros socorros em suas mãos. Juntos eles fizeram um curativo com gaze e finalmente controlaram o sangramento, Tony resmungando o tempo inteiro que eles estavam exagerando, e reclamando sobre as manchas em seus papéis que estavam escurecendo conforme secavam. Se Pepper notou que as mãos de Bruce estavam tremendo enquanto ele verificava a severidade da fratura, ela foi gentil o bastante para não comentar.

 

Eles conseguiram arrancar toda a história do bilionário, que admitiu rolando os olhos dramaticamente que ele provavelmente merecia que lhe quebrassem a cara, mas lamentava o fato de que esse golpe em particular tivesse vindo de um cara “com músculos suficientes para acabar com a porra de um ônibus escolar”. Seu time médico improvisado concordou gentilmente. Bruce não podia deixar de admirar o bom humor de Pepper sobre toda a situação, mas não estava particularmente surpreso considerando a quanto tempo ele conhecia ela. Ela se ocupou de arrumar os papéis de Tony, tentando sem sucesso não fazer uma careta conforme separava os manchados de sangue dos limpos. E depois de algumas palavras de agradecimento, Bruce ajudou Tony a se levantar com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o levou para um lugar mais apropriado para cuidar de narizes quebrados.

 

Depois que Bruce finalmente convenceu Tony de que uma aspirina e um pouco de sono iria ajudar a aliviar a dor em sua cabeça, ele foi para a lavanderia, sem realmente esperar qualquer sucesso em limpar sua camisa, mas esperando que isso pudesse fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Levando tudo em consideração, não poderia dizer que culpava seu amigo patriótico por suas ações. Mas ele não podia deixar de ser lembrado de que, apesar de toda a força de Tony, e sua insistência em contrário, ele era humano, e quebrável. E se Tony encontrasse sua raiva uma noite?

 

Bruce bateu a porta do armário e jogou sua camisa no lixo. Ele precisava de uma xícara de chá e seu livro e talvez um pouco de Bach para acalmar seus nervos.


End file.
